


Long Distance Siesta

by basking



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basking/pseuds/basking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cultural Ambassador Imai Tsubasa instructs his partner on the benefits of siesta via phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://luin-lote.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://luin-lote.livejournal.com/)**luin_lote** ~ She's been such a gracious and fun host, and this is the least I can do to thank her for her hospitality. :) Hope you enjoy this on your way to work in the morning! See you in the afternoon for tapas! ♥

Hideaki's heard of the "siesta" practice before, but he's not entirely sure what it entails. Still, he's not about to prematurely close himself off to what might actually be an enjoyable stress-reliever--something like having a massage or getting acupuncture done, but with no physical contact.

He's more than a little skeptical, but game.

He's been working since three in the morning, after a half an hour of sleep, and now he has a three-hour free slot in his schedule. It's not the most exhausted he's ever been--this wouldn't even rank among his worst days--but his eyes hurt and he pines for his glasses.

He's got to call Tsubasa, but he makes a detour to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He runs his hand over the counter while he brushes his teeth, tapping his fingers on the lip of Tsubasa's sink.

Ten minutes later he's in bed and dialing Tsubasa's number in Spain.

Three rings later, he answers with a smile in his voice. "Took your time, huh?"

"You could have called me," Hideaki says. He curls around Tsubasa's pillow and sighs quietly.

"What are you holding on to?" Tsubasa asks.

"Nothing. Where are you getting your information?"

"Experience," Tsubasa says with a smile softening his voice.

Hideaki shifts deeper under the blankets, conscious of how chilled he is. "How does this work?"

Tsubasa chuckles. "Sleep is generally involved."

Hideaki bites the phone gently until he hears Tsubasa laughing.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Tsubasa asks.

Hideaki hugs the pillow tighter. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Tsubasa kisses the phone with a loud "smack~!"

For ten minutes, Hideaki listens to Tsubasa breathe and imagines the pillow warmer and slimmer and more sarcastic. When he yawns, his face aches and he whispers, "Come home soon," into the phone.

Tsubasa snores suspiciously loud in response.


End file.
